Tower of Babble
Tower of Babble is an achievement and easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player must "obey the voices", in TranZit. There are two ways of doing this achievement. One way is by listening to Dr. Maxis, and can be done only when the power on the map is turned off. The other way is by listening to Richtofen while the power is turned on, the only character that can hear Richtofen is Samuel. This method does not require the NAV table to be built, as it has been completed without it, but the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, must be in order to complete it, which Richtofen makes comments of having to be built after the power is turned on. Walkthrough Step 1 The Power Lab must be accessed by getting off the bus at the Power Station or by using a turbine near a lamp post and teleporting, though it is highly dangerous, and opening the door to an outhouse where a secret entrance can be found. Step 2 There are three parts to build the switch to turn on the power. One is a circuit panel, another is a Peter McCain's arm, and the last is the lever. They are all scattered in this area; collect these parts and assemble a power switch at the blueprint. Then, turn on the power. At this point, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen will speak and the player may choose which voice to follow. Dr. Maxis' Path Step 3 At least 2 players must acquire a Turbine which pieces can be found in the Bus Station, starting game location. Step 4 After a while, Dr. Maxis will request the power to be turned off. This must be done after he finishes his entire speech. Step 5 An EMP Grenade must be acquired by one player from the Mystery Box which first location is at the Diner. (Must be done with EMP. Cannot be done with Galvaknuckles. Dr. Maxis' comments you cannot do it with the Galvaknuckles.) Step 6 From the Farm, players must travel towards the Power Plant area to see the cornfield. In the cornfield on the left hand side of the road will be a Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. The cornfield is set up as a maze. After killing the last zombie while the lightning is directly above the player, the Avogadro will approach. Once the Avogadro spawns, players should place down two Turbines underneath the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. Dr. Maxis will start talking as the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon charges up. When the Avogadro is directly underneath Dr. Maxis will say: "Kill it now! Kill it so we can capture its essence!" Players should then use an EMP grenade to kill him. Step 7 Two players must now pick up their Turbines and go to two different street lamp locations on the map. The first location without denizens attacking the player is at the Bus Station and the second is at the Diner. The two players should now place their Turbines at the same time under the street lamp and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. Richtofen's Path -- 03:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Step 3 After turning on the power, the players need to assemble the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. There are 4 parts, a part in the Bowie Knife shack, inbetween town and power. In Nacht Der Untoten, opposite the cornfield inbetween farm and power. A part in the tunnel, inbetween bus depot and diner. And finally the wires at the power, in the room with teddy bars in it Step 4 All 4 players need to obtain EMP Grenades from the Mystery Box which first location is at the Diner. Step 5 One player needs to use the Jet Gun underneath the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon in the cornfield until it breaks, Richtofen will ask to power up the energy pole; the players will then need to stay underneath the energy pole killing zombies with explosive weapons only until Richtofen speaks to Samuel again. Step 6 After sufficiently filling the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon, Richtofen will say there is too much power and it needs to be reduced by a factor of 4. At this point, all four players should go to a different street lamp on the map. All four players must throw their EMP grenades at the base of their street lamp at the exact same moment. If done correctly, the street lamps should glow with a purple light and the achievement will be unlocked. Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy's name is a reference to the Tower of Babel, a tower that according to the Bible was an ancient Skyscraper that was supposed to be built to reach Heaven. God became frightened that humans would reach heaven, so He created languages to confuse them. The Pylon Tower is the "Tower of Babble", "babble", meaning that Maxis and Richtofen talk so much. *Richtofen path can be done with only 2 people. Both players must make a portal under their lamp using the denizen, then throw a EMP at the lamp then jump through the portal they made and right away throw another EMP at the lamp they just teleported, note that 4 lamps need to be different ones.